1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing device, a signal processing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of mobile music players, including mobile telephones, have become widespread, and many people use headphones or earphones both inside and outside, such as in trains or in public spaces. The volume of audio emitted by the headphones can be set to a volume that suits each listener, respectively. However, listening to music is the objective in many cases, and the volume is often subjectively set relatively high with respect to peripheral noise.
For example, in a case in which a user goes shopping while listening to music, it is difficult to hear a voice of a store assistant etc. while listening to the music. There are many other cases in which it is necessary to listen to peripheral sound while using a music player or the like.
In this type of case, in order to listen to peripheral sound, such as a voice of a store assistant and so on, it is often necessary for the user to temporarily lower the volume of the music etc., stop playback of the music, remove the headphones from his or her head, or remove the headphones from one ear only.